The Marchioness
by Nemotheking
Summary: To live in the 1900th century and be an aristocrat is no easy thing. So to have pressure from your family, your husband and the society dosen't make it much better for poor Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of october and nothing had happened in London. Sakura was dying of boredom, none of her friends had visited her because they supposedly took a vacation in the countryside. They wrote to her, but the letters were short and had not enough information. Sakura did really miss her friends. London was a big city with a lot of opportunities, but it was not as fun to be out and socialize without your friends.

She had been at a few balls and dinners, but none of them were exciting. They were mostly dinners with her father's associates and their families. She had not danced at any of the balls and at the dinners there were not a single interesting person to talk too. They were either much older or just plain boring. She did truly wish her friends were in town. Naruto, Ino or Hinata, one of them at least could have stayed with her in this boring time of the year.

As she sat thinking about what her friends were doing at that very moment, there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and a maid stood there holding a silver plate with a letter on it. Sakura thanked her and took the letter, she also closed the door before she sat on the bed. On the envelope it stood her address and name with a elegant handwriting. She could recognize this penmanship from a mile away, it was Hinata's.

She opened the letter and read:

 _Dearest Miss Sakura haruno,_

 _I am sorry for the short amount of letters, but I have not had anytime to spare for these past weeks. I will make up for it by telling you rumors and news that I have picked up under the course of my journey throughout England._

 _I will start by telling you that I have visited Mrs Tsunade Senju, and she misses you dearly. I have also met several others such as Mr Might, Mr Hatake, Mrs Yuhi and Mr Sarutobi. They too wishes you well and luck. I have also encountered some of our mutual friends and they had much to tell, but I think you already know most of it._

 _I have some news regarding the big winter ball in December, some of the mightier families in England are coming, for example the Senjus, the Uchihas and the Sarutobis. Of course several other influential families such as mine and the Uzumakis. I do not know who in the different families are coming, but I think Lord Uchiha will be there._

 _Now to some of the few rumours I have gotten from Ino, you may have heard most of them but i wrote them down anyway. Mr obito Uchiha is back from India, it is said that he and Mr Hatake had yet another run-in and it has become even more bad blood between the families. Another rumour regarding the Uchihas, is that Mr Itachi Uchiha have become engaged to a girl within the clan, but there are no reliable sources except some conspiracies at the salons in the late morning._

 _There is also rumoured that there is an engagement between Mr Asuma Sarutobi and Mrs Kurenai Yuhi. But sadly I think that is not true, and it will take a while for them to become engaged. I do hope it will happen soon though, because not to be rude but they are both over the usual age to get married._

 _I do not have much more to tell, except that I miss you and long to meet you. I hope deep in my heart that we will meet before the ball._

 _Yours sincerely_

Sakura laid down and thought to herself that she hadn't missed as much as she thought. But a little bit of her felt sad, she really wanted to be there, at the balls and dinners with her friends. But because of her father's business and her mother's resistance to travel, because she hates carriages, Sakura is stock here. She closed her eyes and longed for the ball where she would meet all her friends again, but it felt like a lifetime away.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sunset outside her window. She got out of bed and saw that the clock was half past six pm. She sat there for a moment looking out of the window, her thoughts swirled around in her head. But she decided to get up and go down stairs.

Her father was in his study room writing some business letters and her mother was in the library. She sat in one of the armchairs in the middle of the royal like room. Many have admired their stylish house and commented often on the good taste her mother had. Sakura didn't see anything special about it, because for it has always looked the same in her eyes. But for people from the countryside, this was what they imagined a mansion to look like from the inside. Of course their townhouse were no way near the majestic style mansions could have. Sakura have only been in one house with such features, and that was the house of lord Uchiha.

Sakura's mother looked up from her book at her daughter. "It's not dinner yet, darling," said Mebuki in a loving tone. Just as Sakura were to go back to her room, her mother asked her about the letter.

"It didn't stand much of meaning, only that the mightiest families in England will come to the ball," Sakura paused and looked out of the window before she asked, "do you think all of my friends will come?"

"I'm sure they will come," answered Mebuki, "Otherwise I would be surprised. Almost all of your friends left London after the sommer season, and I think they have been gone long enough". Sakura sighed, she really hoped they would come.

"Do you think I will have time for them"? Sakura asked her mother, "Or will Lord Uchiha _require_ my presence among his party"?

"Oh, my dear blossom", said Mebuki while she put away her book, "You almost sound bitter, In your age it will do you no good. Many women would praise very highly to be in the presence of a Marquess. You should be thankful for the attention he gives you", with that said Mebuki leaved her daughter in the library.

* * *

October passed by faster than Sakura thought, even if the daily routine was the same. She woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, went to the library and read, then lunch and back to the library. She often read philosophy or biology, but she could also enjoy a bit of drama time to time.

One day in the middle of november, a maid came into the library carrying another letter. She thanked the maid and read the envelope, it was from a person she hadn't seen for a long time. The handwriting was utterly perfect and the address of the letter did Sakura recognize. She opened it and read:

 _Miss Sakura Haruno_

 _As you probably already know I have been away on business trips over the course of the year, so I have had little time to spare for writing while I was away. I have missed our conversations and I long to hear your voice again. It has been quite miserable without any kind of intelligent company, and you have no idea how boring it can be to spend most of the evenings with men that has no manners or any good traits._

 _I hope that you will allow me to ask you to visit me once I'm in London. I also require your presence at the ball in December with my entourage, which I hardly believe you had any other plan for._

 _I have also heard of your fathers success in the tobacco industry, which I proudly take responsibility for introducing to him. Your family are in good health, I hope? Especially you Miss Sakura. I heard you had fallen ill shortly after I traveled, but I think you can survive a cold without me around._

 _There is some rumours I have heard under my travels that seem utterly ridiculous to me. first one is that you are supposedly to be engaged to Mr Naruto Uzumaki. I know that you have a very close bond to that brat, but I sincerely hope that is no more than friendship for the sake of your friend. Second one which made me furious was that you had meet Lady Tsunade last May without my consent, you know that a Senju woman has nothing good to give. So if I hear any more rumour about your supposedly engagement to the brat, or that you have meet with the witch Tsunade, you will regret it._

 _Yours Sincerely_

Sakura just sighed, it was almost incredible that she even could be in the same room as that man. He always insult her acquaintances that didn't fit his standards. He had many times introduced her to his own clan's women, who he deemed acceptable for her rank and _coming_. The only reason why she did socialize with him was because of her mother's insistance and the bright future her family could have if they were to be wed.

She knew that Lord Uchiha had taken interest in her since a long time back, but she was ' _too young'_ he said to become his bride. She didn't like him at first, but the more she got to know him the more tolerable he became. Now she can even enjoy spending time with him, but she still doesn't have any feelings for him except comfort and respect.

Sakura can still recall the evening she was introduced to him. He was polite as men always are to her, but when she got to sit alone with him - which means in the back of a room - he was very kind and seemed to have natural interest in her. She was fluttered by his curiosity for her, and her fifteen year old self told him everything he wanted to know about her. Minutes later Naruto came into the room and was his typical self.

It wasn't til a couple of days after the ball she got to know Lord Uchiha for real. He called Naruto childish, stupid and utterly ridiculous. He demanded that Sakura would break the friendship that she had with Naruto, but she refused and called him proud and mean. Days later she received a letter from Lord Uchiha, apologizing for his behavior towards her, but that he stood for his opinion of her friend.

Sakura didn't want to see that evil man's face ever again, but because of her parents expectations from her acquaintance with Lord Uchiha, and that she can admit she was curious about him, she continued to have contact with him through letters.

At her sixteenth birthday, he visited her and her family. He stayed for quite some time and even brought a present to her, so she felt that she could leave that time he insulted her friend behind. Months later Lord Uchiha's brother died, she did mourn him because she had been fond of his brother, but when a letter came from his lord require her in his home in Somerset she was surprised.

The time she spent there with his lord and his social circle, Sakura became much more comfortable around him. She even started to consider him a person to admire, he was arrogant and prideful at times, but at the evenings when it was just the two of them and some others, he was entertaining and even funny. But the time the Senju family - especially Lord Senju, His wife and His brother - visited Lord Uchiha, he was at no means happy about it. Sakura understood at under that visit how much the Uchihas and the Senjus hated each other.

Lord Uchiha did even blame Lord Senju's brother for his brother's death, for reason that she doesn't know. So when Lord Uchiha found out that she had a very close bond to Lady Tsunade, he was furious. He forbade her to ever meet or write to her Ladyship, Sakura could understand his anger but it was to far for him to command her. But she obeyed anyway, because she was under his roof and she could always write or meet Lady Tsunade once she came home to London.

She became closer to Lord Uchiha even when she was home, he sent her letters every month and in november last year he visited her before he was going on his business trip over eight months. He did yet a again apologize for his behavior towards her, but Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. It was then that she started to think he was an asshole, but because of his statues she couldn't ignore him. He kept demanding her presence in his townhouse and her attendance of dinners and balls.

Sakura felt free when Lord Uchiha traveled away, she had almost forgotten him if it wasn't for the letter she just received. But a nuisance as him is hard to forget, Sakura only hopes that Madara has changed a bit next time she sees him. Which will be very soon.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you thought about it. And just for the record my plan for this story is to improve my english, so I won't have a beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stood outside his Lord's townhouse, which was in the richest part of London. The house was big and grand but it could not be compared to his house in Somerset. He also has three other houses, but the locations are unknown to her. One thing is sure though, the other houses are big, expensive and royal like. Actually is the Uchihas a descendant to one of the most powerful royal houses in English history, but so is the Senju clan.

She knocked on the big green wooden door, and a servant opened it right away. Inside the floor was in marmor, which was polished, and white walls made of some kind of wood that was probably rare. She knew Lord Uchiha's taste like no other, he liked it simple and in quality, so there was very few paintings or statues other than those that had sentimental value to him. He has a portrait of his brother, Izuna, in his somerset mansion which was painted after his brother's death, and that painting is the one thing he treasures most.

Sakura could hear footsteps coming, and she knew whose it was. Sakura turned to her right to meet the sight of Lord Uchiha smirk at her. He suddenly snapped his fingers and a servant took her hat and cape.

"I hope you haven't missed me too much"? He asked as he took her hand and placed it on his arm.

"No, not at all", answered Sakura trying to come up with something good to say. "I mean… Of course I have looked forward to meet you again, my Lord. I have missed our conversation and all, but I don't want you to think I'm desperate for your company".

"Good, because I find it disgusting when girls so desperately wants someone's attention", He said looking at her with satisfaction. "I'm very satisfied with my choice to include you in my social circle. You have proved to be an excellent role model for girls in your age".

"I think you are overrating me, my Lord", she said with red painting her cheeks. They enter the lounge, the walls here are white as well. Sakura take a seat in one of the armchairs while his lord walks up to the fireplace that is lit.

"I wish I didn't need to bring this up again, my dear", He said while looking at the fire. "But you give me no other choice. You have both said and showed me that you don't like to be told what to do, but I can not hide my… displeasure about you having contact with that witch".

Sakura took a deep breath, that she even thought she would get a break from this. "As you have said I don't like to be told what to do, so you can't really expect me to put an end to mine and her's acquaintance". He turned to her and his expression where firm if not a bit irritated. She knew he wouldn't stop bringing this up, and he knew she wouldn't budge. "You have a choice to include whoever you want in your social circle, and so have I. I will not let my relationship to her interfere with mine to you and vice verse".

"If you think I take that kindly, I don't", he started to sound angry. "You, who I treasure, wants to spend time and energy on a woman who just as well could have been involved in my brother's death. Of course I don't want to force you, because that would put bad blood between us. And the last thing I want is you to be unhappy, so I will ask you until you do it". Sakura felt like it was no point to go any further, and she really didn't want to fight.

"I can promise you that I will not give any attention to her if she comes to the ball, but that is the only thing I will compromise with". He walked to her and bent down to kiss the top of her head. She heard him murmured to himself ' Well that's at least something', but Sakura knew better. Madara is only satisfied when he gets what he wants in his way, and Sakura got to look out.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the mirror and fixed her dress. She wore a royal blue silk dress with lace decorating the bottom of it and the chest area. She had also white gloves that covered her arms up to her elbows, which matched the expensive pearl necklace. She knew that Lord Uchiha would like the dress, because the Uchiha family is often connected with the colour blue in paintings and alike. There was a soft knock on the door, and her mother stepped inside.

"You look lovely in that dress, dear", said Mebuki and adjusted the necklace. "His lordship will be pleased with your choice of colour, was that perhaps the reason you chose it"?

"I actually did not have a single thought of him when I choose the gown", responded she and took a bit of puder. "But I guess it won't hurt if he likes my attire for the evening, when I'm going to be in his presence during all of it".

"It's important Sakura that you make a good impression on him tonight. We all have high expectations on your's and Lord Uchiha's relationship, we hope that a lot will come of it. Your father's business have prospered since you two were introduced. So Don't let Lady Tsunade come in the way, and always follow his advice".

"But I don't like to be told what to do, and I will certainly not let him have control over me. If he doesn't like Lady Tsunade, that's his problem. But I don't believe for one second that the Senju family were involved with his brother's death".

"Sakura! That's not in your place to say. All of the big families have been affected of the conflict between them, we have all taken a side and this family chose the Uchiha's. So we should be respectful when a person of Lord Uchiha's rank take notice of us. Don't you understand this opportunity that we got? Our family has been classified as nobodys for generation, but now that the head of one of the most influential families in England have taken interest you we have a chance to go back to our glory days".

* * *

Sakura and her parents had just arrived at the ball, and as expected it was packed with both low and high ranked people. They walked inside and the footmen took their coats, even if this was a local ball, there was still footmen and servants in some rooms, or at least were those that matters were. Sakura walked through every room until she could find someone she knew, and she did.

She suddenly heard some shout her name vaguely, she looked behind her and no one was there. She looked to her left and right but couldn't see anybody until someone called her name again. This time she looked up and saw hinata at the top of the stairs. She rushed up to her and they greeted each other warmly.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Hinata", said Sakura as they walk to a less crowded area in the room. "Do you know where the others are"?

"No, I just arrived", she said and looked around. "I don't think anyone more of our friends has come yet". They walked through every room and looked for someone they knew, but not until an half hour later they found one yellow haired colourful boy they all knew too well.

"Naruto! Why are you sleeping on the sofa"? Sakura asked her friend who already looked like he had drunk too much wine, and it was only the start of the evening. "Get up you are embarrassing yourself. Have in mind please that every family that's worth something is coming tonight and you don't want to make a bad impression, or do you"?

"No", he whined. "I have actually a very good reputation, you know"? Scoffed Naruto and everyone knew except the blonde boy that that wasn't true.

"Naruto, I think... you perhaps should... at least… stand up before…" at that exact moment Hinata was caught off because the door to entry opened up and in came the Uchiha family. Sakura swore under her breath. She had hoped that she at least could have some time with her friends before she was forced to spend the evening with Lord Uchiha. Madara was in the lead, his eyes discreetly searched around the room. Sakura got an idea and took her friend's arms and walked out of the room before he could find her.

"Sakura what are you doing"? Asked Naruto and kept following her outside.

"I want to talk to you before I have to go to Lord Uchiha", said she and opened a door that lead outside. "I have promised him to be in his entourage this evening, but I don't want to miss out to hear of what you have been doing". Her friends gave her a smile and took a seat on the benches.

"Don't worry Sakura", said Hinata calming. "We have a lot of time during the evening, and I hope that lord Uchiha will allow you sometime with your friends". At that moment a footman opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but Lord Uchiha is looking for Miss Haruno", said he and looked between Sakura and Hinata, not sure who of them were the person he search for. Sakura sighed, she knew that the time she could spend with her friends were limited but she had hoped for just a few more minutes. She followed the footman through the ballrooms and halls until they came into a cozy little room, which contained two sofas facing each other, a few candles on the walls, a lit fire on the right side of the door and three windows. The floor was of dark wood and the walls were red with gold decorating them.

"There you are", Madara said with a smirk. "I knew you were hiding outside". He sat in one of the sofas taking large space, he sat with his arms resting on top of it and his legs crossed; which was a sign that he felt rather comfortable.

"Well I can't really hide from you, can I"? Asked Sakura and took a seat across him.

"No, you can't", he said and snapped with his finger for the servant to leave. "You met with your friends I suppose"?

"Yes for a short while", she said with disappointment, hoping that Madara maybe let her talk to them a bit more. "Can't I at least get little more time with them".

"I can understand that you want to spend time with them after have been away for a couple of months, but so have I if not longer. So can you not give me this evening like you promised"? Sakura went quiet before she answered.

"I don't have much of a choice, I suppose".

"No you don't. Come over and sit next to me".

"It's not appropriate, for a lady to sit so close to a lord". She teased back, playing a bit.

"It's neither appropriate for us two to be alone, but you had nothing against it when we were alone in my house. You even fell asleep in my arms".

"But this isn't your house, and we are not alone. What if one of the servants comes in and see us, you know that rumors spreads like wildfire".

"I don't think a servant would disturb us, and we can only hide for a little time before we must join the others in the ballroom". He looked at her both playfully but yet demandingly. Sakura budged at last and sat herself next to him, but with a good distance. He didn't seem to mind, because he didn't try to get her closer. At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Madara stood up and opened it. A footman stood outside and said that the Senjus had arrived.

Madara Cursed under his breath and closed the door. He turned to her after a moment, and Sakura could see the annoyance in his eyes. "Apparently we don't have that much time alone after all".

* * *

 **Author's note: Here is another chapter! Sorry for the wait, but have had a bit of a writers block and have focused more on Family tree. I have planned to finish the other story first and then focus only on this one, but we will see, anything can happen!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura followed Lord Uchiha and entered the big ball room where almost all the guests were to greet the Senjus. They went to the other Uchihas who all wore a face of hate and anger towards the Senjus, and they didn't either seem pleased to see them. Anyway the two families stood at opposite sides of the room, and the rest of the people stood waiting for what the different families would do.

After a moment of silence and staring, Lord Uchiha and the Lord of the Senju walked up to one another. Because Sakura stood behind Lord Uchiha she couldn't see his face, but Lord Senju could she see clearly. His face was emotionless but in his eyes you could clearly see his pain. Sakura wondered why? she knew that the two got along quite well before Madara's brother's death even if Lord Uchiha wouldn't admit it.

"Good evening Madara", began Lord Senju. "I hope you are having a good time".

"I had a good time", corrected Lord Uchiha. "Are you going to be here for long, Hashirama"? He sneered out his name.

"Just for a couple of days", answered he and Sakura could feel Madara's delight. "Have some business in town, so you won't see much of me". Lord Uchiha didn't reply, instead he turned around and walked back to his entourage. After a moment Lord Senju did the same and left the room with his. Now was only the Uchihas left and some others who liked them better.

The music started in another room and people couldn't hold their tongues any longer and just had to speak about what happened. Some men of the Uchiha cursed the Senjus, the women talked right out trash about them and the rest talked about other things. But Lord Uchiha was all quiet and stood alone not at all interested in the conversations.

Sakura sighed inside, for this was she not able to be with her friends? She turned to look at Madara and he looked in another direction, probably in a train of thoughts. Then it hit her, what if she could sneak out of here? It wasn't like anyone would see it, everyone were too busy to notice. So she softly walked away, stopping a bit by the fire and looking around so that no one was watching her and then walked out of the room fast.

She went into the room where the Senjus were, it was crowded and much more lively in there. Lord Senju stood with some other men and laughed. His wife sat on a sofa surrounded by ladies who desperately wanted to hear what she had to say. After a half minute Sakura concluded that none of her friends were there, so she went to the next room. That's where the music were played and people danced, so here must they be.

To Sakura's fortune she saw Naruto standing by a table holding a glass of alcohol, and seemed generally happy. When he saw her he started to wave at her. Sakura walked up to him and took a glass for herself from the table.

"Sakura! You managed to get away from that scary guy"! He said loud, Sakura hushed him.

"Yes I did, where are the rest"? She asked trying to look for her other friends.

"Oh, Hinata is in another room with some boring people", he began, and looked around a bit for himself. "Ino is dancing with someone and Lee is also dancing. That reminds me! Sakura you promised me a dance before I left London". Sakura couldn't remember that she did, but she was in a mood for dance.

When the next song started Sakura and Naruto stood in the middle totally ready. The reason why Sakura said yes to Naruto was not just because she wanted to dance, but Naruto is actually quite enjoyable to dance with. So the dance was a lot of fun and she managed to both talk to Ino and Lee during it's course. But during the dance Sakura spotted the last person she wanted to see, Madara and a few more came into the room from another way than she did.

"Oh no", said Sakura and tried to look the other way. But she knew he had already seen her, because her hair stood out quite a bit against the others haircolours. Also ice on the cake she was dancing with Naruto!

"Oh, he is here", said Naruto and tried to look another way too. "He looks like he is going to murder me, what should we do Sakura"?!

"I don't know"! She tried to come up with something.

"I have an Idea", said Naruto hushed. "We can go to the Senju's room, there won't he go". As if he heard them he moved over to the side where to the Senju's room were, which made it impossible for them to reach now.

"No longer, he have blocked the way", said she and to her horror the music stopped and the dance was over. She waited to hear Lord Uchiha's angry voice, but to her surprise she felt someone grabbing her forearm and when she looked it was Naruto. He lead them through the crowed and out of the room.

"Hurry, we need to get away from him", he said and smiled at her while they walked from the room to a hallway.

"But Naruto! We are making it all seem worse now", protested she and realise how this looked like to Lord Uchiha. "He is going to think that we want to get rid of him".

"Isn't that what we want"? Naruto asked and looked at her confused.

"No… Yes… it's complicated! I promised him to be in is entourage this evening, but…"

"He is a total snob who doesn't deserve your attention", stated Naruto and looked at her seriously. Sakura was taken aback by his words, he wanted to separate her from Madara. When she came to think of it, she kind of understand. It is no secret that her friends disapprove Lord Uchiha, that perhaps is one of the reasons Madara wants to seperate her from them, because he is afraid that they will pull her away from him.

"There you are", said a dark voice behind Sakura, she knew who it belonged to but Naruto's terrified face confirmed it. "Why are you running away from me? I understand that you miss your friends, but you did promise me this evening". Madara offered his hand to her and smirked at them, even though he talked only to Sakura.

Naruto's hand was still holding Sakura's forearm, and the grip tightened. She wondered what she should do? She wanted to be with Naruto, but she had promised Madara and he scares her a bit when he is angry.

"Sakura, if you want to you can be with me and our friends for the rest of the ball"? Asked Naruto to Sakura's surprise. She looked at him with her big green eyes. He stood up for her!

"If you are a smart boy you will let go of the lady's hand", threatened Madara. "You do know that your father has an ongoing business dealing with me that your family currently depends on"? Sakura broke free from Naruto's grip on her forearm and took Madara's hand, which pleased the Lord. Naruto on the other hand looked a bit hurt by Sakura's act.

"Naruto don't take it personally", Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I won't let any of my acts affect you nor your family". And with that she turned back and started walking with Madara down the hallway. It might sound silly, but Sakura wanted to protect Naruto too. She knew that Madara is not a person you want to mess with.

When Naruto was out of ear and eyesight and no one else was there, Madara violently pressed Sakura against the wall.

"How dare you to leave me like that"? He spoke in a low but angry tone very close to her. "Do never disappoint nor embarrass me like that ever again". Sakura didn't respond, she felt so small and helpless. like a blink of the eye he was caressing her cheek and Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were soft and he didn't seem angry anymore.

"Naruto didn't mean anything bad", she said, trying to right her friend's wrong. "He was just trying to help me, something you would do if the rolls were switched". She took a bit of a risk but hopefully Madara could forgive Naruto's words.

"There is no meaning to try and think about it that way, because that will never happen", he said with a firmer voice. "But I understand what you are trying to convey. And yes if it would make you happy I will forgive his words". She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Sakura tucked his arm and looked down at her feet. He gave her a little kiss to regain her attention, she smiled back at him and he gave her another but longer one.

"We can't stand like this out here", she said and looked around so that no one saw them. "What if someone sees us"?

"If anyone would come here it would be a servant, and they know better than to tell", responded he with confidence. There was one instance where they stood very close to one another and a servant had seen them. Sakura doesn't know what Madara did, but it safe to say that servant isn't working under him any longer. The only hint Sakura got was that the servant no longer lives in England. "But if you can't relax I guess we could go back to that room"? She nodded again.

They walked back to the room they were in before. Madara sat himself on the sofa and pulled Sakura to his lap. She laid in his arms and he stroke her hair. It was these moments that Sakura actually liked being with Madara, they have a very close and intimate relationship, but sometimes she just can't stand him.

Her head laid on his shoulder and you could hear the people outside.

"Won't you be missed"? She asked

"I have time for them later". Answered he. She turned her head up so that she could look at him in the eye, they shared another kiss and his hand that stroke her hair before moved down her back. Sakura tilted her head and had a questionable look.

"I'm still too young"? She asked.

"For what"? He teasingly retorted, knowing what she really meant.

"To be your bride"!?

"Do you want to be my bride"?

"That depends…"

"On what"?

"If you will give me what I want".

"What is it that you want"? He genuinely asked.

"Happiness, love, safety and attention", she answered.

"I will give all that and more", he said and kissed her once more. His other hand laid on her leg that was crosswise on him and her hands was on his chest.

"Can I ask you something"? Broke Sakura the silence with.

"Yes, you can", he said and gave her another kiss.

"Why do you blame the Lord Senju's brother for your brother's death"? She knew it was a bad time to ask him about it, but the curiosity took the better of her.

"I can tell you about it in a short version", he answered. Sakura nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, which maybe would make him tell her more details.

"My brother and Tobirama was good friends. They were in the same age and had the same status, they even went on the same school, so I guess their friendship came neutral. Through their friendship grew mine and Hashirama's. The two families, the Uchihas and the Senjus, became closer than ever before. But on a weekend my brother and Tobirama went to London to meet some friends. Here is where the stories goes apart, according to Tobirama Izuna got into a fight with a stranger, which resulted in him getting a punctured lung. But according to some onlookers and Izuna's other friend Tobirama was the one who punctured his lung. A drunken fight can we all agree on, but I still think that Tobirama should pay for his deed. Anyway more friction started between us, and resulted in our position now".

Sakura could not really understand, there was some holes in the story like why Lord Tobirama would attack his friend and kill him, or perhaps was Izuna not innocent? It was like Madara read her mind.

"I know there is holes in the story, but it would take too much time to tell you all and I don't want to ruin this evening", said he and kissed her forehead and stroke her cheek. Sakura took her arms around his neck and gave him some kind of hug. He gave her another kiss on the top of her head and they just sat like that for a long time.

* * *

 **Author's note: Happy new year! Well I didn't keep to my plan, I just love this story :). Anyway hope you liked it, and didn't find it to hasty. I know it's a bit intense but that is kind of the point with it.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was christmas eve. Sakura and her family was at Lord Uchiha's house. Her parents got the invitation to the dinner only three days ago, but accepted it right away and canceled everything they had planned. Because this was going to be the most important day in their lives had her mother told her. Today was the day that Lord Uchiha would propose to her. Sakura was not as near as excited as her mother. When the letter came had Mebuki jumped around in the house and shouted blessings to each and everyone. But Sakura feared that her mother's joy would be for naught, because the Lord acted rather odd this evening.

He had barely spoken to her or her parents since they arrived. He had for the most of the time spoken to Lord Fugaku in a rather private conversation. They sat in two armchairs in the corner of the room so that no one could hear them. Not even Itachi had tried to join the conversation, instead he stood by the window with his fiancé Izumi and her, they were good friends of Sakura.

"London is at it's best in the winter", Concluded Izumi and looked out of the window down at the street.

"I do not agree with you. I live here all year around so I have a bit more experience than you", Countered Sakura playfully. Izumi gave her a smile and waited for her to continue. "When the city is at it's best doesn't depend on the season only when most people you know visits. December is usually pleasant because a lot of families come here to celebrate christmas here. But in late January it's empty and cold".

"You sound like a Poet", Izumi Laughed. "I understand your point of view, but for us visitors it's the best time". Itachi excused himself so that they could have a private moment to catch up.

"So the rumours were true", said Sakura and looked at itachi then at Izumi. "I'm not surprised, you two fit together perfectly. When is the wedding"?

"We haven't put a date yet, because there is rumour going around", Izumi took Sakura's arm and guided her to a more secluded area in the room so that no one could hear them. Sakura noted as the walked that Itachi and some others had joined the conversation of Madara's and Fugaku's, and that they all wore a mask of sternness.

"There is a rumour", continued Izumi. "That his lordship is going to become engaged very soon, might even _tonight_. And that they will marry before the summer, which make it inappropriate for us, me and Itachi, to get married so close".

"His lordship seems to be very sure that the Lady will accept", Inquired Sakura, knowing exactly who the lady they were speaking about was.

"Yes I know, but a certain source of mine have said that the parents have already given their permission". Sakura looked over at her parents who sat in a furniture set in the middle of the room with Lady Mikoto and some other Uchihas. Sakura then turned her gaze to Madara, who was looking right back at her sideways.

"His lordship is acting a bit odd", Sakura changed topic. "He seems not to be very... happy, even though it's christmas eve. Perhaps he is nervous"? Joked Sakura and the both of them laughed silently so that no one would hear.

"Oh, I do not think his Lordship is human enough for such feeling", exclaimed Izumi and they continued to laugh.

* * *

It was now time for dinner and to Sakura's surprise she got to sit next to Lord Uchiha himself. On other occasions where they had shared a meal, she hadn't gotten to sit so close to him, but at least so that he could hear her every conversation. It was to keep on eye on her she understood, but this time it was something _more_.

The food was served, but Madara didn't try to make any conversation at all. It was very odd. She knew that he didn't talk a lot if he didn't have to, but every time she was close to him, he had always a subject to speak of.

"Are you feeling well, my Lord"? asked Sakura in a quiet tone so that no one could hear. He looked at her for a moment, studying her before answering.

"I am in perfect health", Sakura didn't think he would continue until he did. "Tell me miss Sakura, have you any contact to lady Tsunade"? His voice was cold, no warmth at all. But his eyes were even worse. They were harsh and even judgemental. Sakura got a bit nervous by his hard gaze.

"I haven't gotten any letter from her recently, if that is what you are wondering about"? The others spoke and it didn't seem like no one was listening to them, but yet it felt like they were full aware of her every word.

"Good", He simply said and continued to eat. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and she didn't know why, which made it worse.

Why was Madara so cold? Why did it feel like she wasn't welcomed? The Uchihas have always been kind to her and she have had no problem at all having dinners with them. But this evening, Christmas eve, she felt like she wanted to run as far away from them as possible. Sadly no one she could find comfort with was close enough, so she was left to sit alone by Madara's side.

all of a sudden a servant came in and whispered something in Lord Fugaku's ear. Madara looked at them coldly. When the servant was done, Fugaku glanced at Madara and they exchanged something with their eyes. Then Fugaku raised up discreetly and left the room. Sakura looked at Madara and he looked back at her. His eyes were no longer as cold as before, but yet not as warm as they usually were towards her.

It took a few minutes before Fugaku returned and he and Madara exchanged something between them, confirming something. During the time all of the guests had eaten up the main course and was on the dessert. Madara hadn't touched his, but Sakura noted it was her favorite. She eat slowly, still very uncomfortable about the atmosphere. It seemed that her parents were the only ones that didn't notice it. Even Izumi was not as joyful as usual. When Sakura looked around she noticed that not many were engaged in any conversations. Itachi sat quiet next to his fiancé with closed eyes. Sasuke, also quiet, and had neither touched his dessert. Sakura wanted to ask someone what was going on, but it was a bad idea to ask Madara about it. He seemed to have drifted off in his thoughts.

* * *

All the men, except for a couple who weren't of the Uchiha family as her father, were in another room while the rest sat in the salon. Sakura studied them all, she had concluded that something was off a long time ago but she had just decided to find out what it was. She noted that Lady Mikoto, even though she didn't show it clearly, was bothered by something.

Izumi walked up to her again with a smile back on her lips. "You are so quiet, is something wrong"? Izumi asked and inspected her face.

"I'm fine but something is off", Sakura began. She looked around so that no one was listening. "Many of the Uchihas are acting strangely. It was too quiet during the dinner, and his Lordship was faster than usual to leave dinner with the rest". Izumi's expression changed for only a split second to something similar as... guilt? Then there was all smiles.

"I don't know, I haven't noticed anything _too_ odd", and with that Izumi excused herself before Sakura could ask her anything more.

Now was Sakura very confused. Where they hiding something? It was clear to Sakura that Izumi knew something that she didn't want her to find out. Perhaps was it something about her? That might explain why Madara have been so cold towards her all of a sudden.

Sakura felt very warm in her dress and decided to leave the room to take some fresh air. She walked outside on the small but pompeius backyard and looked up at the starless sky. Suddenly there was a voice shouting. Sakura looked at the house and there was a window on the second floor that was open, and it was lit by candlelights.

Sakura could at first only hear their voices but not make out what they were saying. She moved closer to the widow so that she was directly under it. "They know what we are planing", said a familiar voice. Sakura couldn't place whose it was.

"They have known for a while. They are just waiting for us to make our move first", said another familiar voice. "Shouldn't we wait instead, make them look like fools".

"We can't, the authorities have always liked them better. We have to do it now"! Said yet another voice, but this time Sakura knew it was Fugaku's. She went even closer, as quiet as she could.

"But if we wait and manage to prove our innocence they will seem like the bad ones and we will get the public at our side. Even if we don't manage to prove they are guilty". Suggested the second voice. Sakura guessed it was Shisui's.

"Yes, but that is only _if_ we manage to prove our innocence. Their evidence is good enough to put us all behind bars or strip us off our nobility". Stated Fugaku and sounded very distressed.

"But we are innocent in this, god will know that we are and punish them who are guilty" Stated Shisui very confident.

"But if god knows that we are innocent then why are we in this position"? Argued Fugaku. Sakura still didn't understand quite everything, but it was evident that the Uchiha clan was in trouble if they risked to lose their nobility.

"Shut it"! Roared a deep voice, which made Sakura tremble. It was quiet for a long time before the same man as before talked again in a much lower tone. "I don't care what god think, only that our enemy since centuries back are ready to the destroy our clan, and dare to accuse me for my own brother's murder". Sakura was in total shock. It was clear that the man that spoke was Madara himself.

"But what do you want us to do, my Lord"? Asked Fugaku very carefully and polite.

"We will wait a bit longer. They know, but they don't know all they need to know", said Madara cunningly. She knew now that she wasn't supposed to hear this, and if they found out, or worse if _he_ found out, she would be _in so much trouble_.

There was a sudden crack noise, as if stepping on a twig. Sakura suddenly went cold, she realised that they knew someone was listening from outside. She rushed inside, faster than she had ever ran before. Hurrying until she was just outside the lounge where the rest of the guests were. She sneaked calmly inside as if nothing had happened, but inside of her was her heart beating very fast.

She sat down next to her mother on the sofa and took a cup of tea. "Oh, honey the tea is cold, do you want me to ask a servant for some new"? she asked sweetly not knowing anything.

"No I'm fine, mother", she replied, and in just that moment Lord Uchiha entered the room. His expression even more serious and stern than before.

After a moment of complete silence the sound of voices started again. Madara looked around in the salon inspecting everyone. Sakura sat and tried to look engaged in a conversation with her mother and another woman, trying to show that she was not at all aware of his gaze.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for being on hiatus for almost a half year. It wasn't supposed to take that long, but life was very stressful and I didn't have any inspiration at all. I know that the chapter isn't very long, but good news is that I have already started on chapter 5 and have lots of ideas for chapter 6. My goal is to have the fifth chapter published before August (or even July). But I won't promise anything! So I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and thank you guys for still following this story! And please leave a comment, it makes me motivated to continue. :D**

 **One more thing! I will go through the chapters to correct them, so please tell me if you find any mistake I repeat often!**


End file.
